


Reports From Paris

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [15]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: If you think Wooster's incapable of putting himself in a position to pine after his own soulmate, you're wrong.





	Reports From Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: For the soulmate prompts, 21, Trelawney Thorpe and Ardsley Wooster? Thank you for doing these; they're delicious.
> 
> soulmate au prompts.  
> 21\. the one where you can talk to your soulmate in dreams.

Technically speaking, Ardsley Wooster was supposed to be using this connection to report to Trelawney Thorpe.

Technically speaking, he was supposed to be using this for the good of England.

Technically speaking, he did… usually… do that.

Kind of.

“And  _then_  he lost his shirt,” Ardsley complains, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Again?” Trelawney laughs. “How many times is that?”

“I don’t know,” Ardsley groans. “I’ve stopped counting. Too many.”

“Was the blonde there again?” she asks, pressing her shoulder to his.

“Zola? No, I think she’s working on the other side of Paris now,” he says. He wonders if he should lace his fingers with hers.

He wonders if she’d let him kiss her, or if–

“Too bad, sounds like she would have enjoyed it,” Trelawney says. “Hey, have you seen the Sturmvoraus kid again yet? You said he was popping up a lot, right?”

“…right, yes,” he jumps back into the flow of the conversation. “He’s been silent for a few days, didn’t show up to class. I think he might be ill.”

“Too bad,” Trelawney sighs. “The stories with him are always entertaining.”

“I’m sure he’ll come back soon.”

“Maybe next time,” she says.

“Yeah,” he agrees, thinking about her lips and her hands and how much he wants to take them both in a different direction. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
